How a Real Man Acts
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: Raffyn SMUT. When Raffe and Penryn get into an argument, and it ends up turning Raffe on and decides to show Penryn how a real man acts. Told from Raffe POV note I literally wrote this in 2 hours, I'm so sorry if it doesn't flow that well. Feel free to leave some HELPFUL criticism :)


Raffe POV-

Penryn was busy throwing a temper tantrum. She was pissed again. "Penryn, your acting like a child. Start acting like the women you sometimes are" I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

She was ranting and raving about how DeeDum and Little B got drunk and forgot to pick Paige up from school, so she was left all alone in the rain until Cyclone was flying by and saw her.

It was understandable to be mad, but as hot and sexy she was when she fought, when all she does is bitch and complain, it got annoying, in a non-cute way.

"Oh you wanna go there? Mr. Oh no I'm gonna bitch every five minutes about not having wings" she spat at me.

Even though I was getting verbally assaulted right now, I was more focused on her perky breasts bouncing up and down as she flailed her arms around. I felt the stiffening in my pants, but I ignored it. I wasn't arguing to make it worse, I was arguing to defend my pride.

Stalking up to her, "you wanna start, Penryn" I looked down on her, getting the perfect view of her voluptuous breasts. She wasn't even aware of me getting hot and bothered. She pressed against me, "you're such a pain, you know that! You're cool and collected it in the worst times possible, and then you overreact and whine for all of the little things! If you were a real man, you'd know when to get your head out of your ass and do something"

A mixture of anger and sexual tension came over me, and I grabbed her legs and pulled her against me, pushing her against the wall.

She let out a surprised shriek when I cupped and squeezed her ass. She was only wearing a thin pair of yoga pants and a pink sports bra, I felt the instant wetness coming from her core. I smirked, and nibbled on her ear, "oh, you want to see how a real man acts" I bit down on her bare shoulder. I saw her hold back a moan, "I doubt it, you're too much of a pussy to be a real man" she pushed herself off of me and went to our bedroom. I watched her perfect little ass walk away "she's really asking for it" I thought to myself. My animalistic instincts kicked in, and a good animal always goes in for the hunt.

I snuck into the room, to see her in the closet, her back turned. I locked eyes on her, and from behind her, I wrapped my arms around her, I felt the goosebumps raise on her skin, and I ran kisses up and down her neck, my fingers teasingly tracing out of the sensitive skin on her breasts, trailing lower and lower, I rubbed her core with a feather light touch, she moaned softly, leaning against me. That's when I stopped. "Raffe!" she complained, I put my hand on my heart, "oh, I'm sorry… if I'm too pussy I just won't do anything. Until you admit that I'm a real man" I smirked.

I saw the arrogance flash in her chocolate brown eyes. I tugged the collar of my shirt, "wow, is it hot in here" I tugged my shirt off to reveal my washboard abs, which drove her crazy "Oh wait, it's just me" I smirked. Penryn stomped up to me, "you narcissistic, no good, know it all" she tried to start fighting with me, but without warning, I pressed a burning kiss to her luscious lips, backing her up to the bed. She stumbled, her butt falling flat against the bed, she looked at me, and I got down to my knees, "you're an asshole, you know that" she said breathy. I chuckled as I ripped of her pants, bearing her lacy white panties.

My fingers grazed and teased all of her core except where she wanted me to touch the most. "Ooo, lace. Hoping to get lucky tonight?" I taunted her as I pulled them off of her. She opened her mouth to reply, but my tongue dived in first, "bastard" she moaned and clawed my hair, I flicked her sensitive nub with my tongue, as I pushed two fingers in her. She was moaning loudly, God I loved the sound of her being hot and breathless, her legs were beginning to quiver, "keep going, keep going" she begged me. I smiled, and stopped, "awww, you want me to keep going?" I taunted her, as I quickly undid my pants. She let out a frustrated growl, "Raphael" My hardness was aching by now, I crawled on top of her, settling myself between her legs.

I kissed from her stomach upwards, as she writhed out of her bra, before I started biting and suckling against her breast, using my tongue to drive her crazy, while my hand kneaded her other breast. She let out a breath, "mmm, that feels so good" she relaxed softly in the comforting grabbing. I smiled, "what does?" without warning I slammed into her, she shrieked but it quickly turned into a moan as I thrusted her constantly, "oh my… harder, Raffe. Harder" she begged me, I grinned, slowing my pace to almost nothing.

I arched a brow, "ready to admit I'm a real man?" I asked. "Raffe" she complained, I laughed, moving oh so slow inside of her to tease her, it was tortuous for me to go so slow, but damn it was worth it to hear her admit she was wrong. I kissed her neck, "just say the words and I'll go as hard as I can" I blew cold breath onto her nipples. She bit her lip, fighting herself, but her resilience was faltering. "Fine! Fine! You're a real man, just keep going" she begged me. I went slowly, but a bit faster, "oh yeah? How manly am I" I asked, she shook her head, "that wasn't apart of the deal" she clawed my hair. I made a tsking with my tongue, slowing to a stop. "Ugh! You're the hottest and the strongest and you make me-" without warning, I started thrusting into her so hard that we were moving up the bed. She bit down on my shoulder, and I let out a pleasurable moan. She was practically screaming, "I hate you so much sometimes" she raised her fist to punch my arm, but with heavy breathing, but I started rubbing her fragile nub as I thrusted her, causing her fist to uncurl and grip my hair instead. I was building up too, and I raised her hips up higher, to go faster and her perfectly wet core accepted me so easily. My breath was getting choked up as I was moaning with her in unison, beads of sweat forming on our foreheads

Finally, I felt the shiver up my spine, as Penryn was shaking, tightening her legs around me. She threw her head back as her orgasm shuttered through her, over and over again, my thrusts got choppy and I let out my release.

Penryn stretched out next to me, running her hand through her hair, "okay, so maybe you're not a pussy" she batted her eyes. I laughed, and kissed her, cupping her face softly. "No, but I do know how to please one" I chuckled wickedly. She blushed, "oh shut up, bird-brain" she nuzzled against my neck, I smiled and rubbed her shoulder, kissing her forehead.


End file.
